The Compass
by Yuuri Juno
Summary: (Edited chapt. 1) Alfred F. Jones is not your average high school student. He has been through more than anyone knows. So he made a wish asking for things to change and to be with his brother. Not thinking anything of his wish Alfred goes about his day until...


Hey peoples! So, I'm not dead yet! I want to apologize about not uploading, but I was feeling very insecure about it and even though I got some amazing people telling me to continue like: Yami Mizuna, Otakuthetaco (love your name by the way XD), and Ivyshade. I'm happy even one person liked my work. It just I was feeling insecure, but I bucked up and wrote again...it's not a new chapter but its a better first chapter and I think you all will like it a lot more. So I hope you bear with me and I will finish this and write other stories as well. So I hope you enjoy the new first chapter!

xxxxx

The room erupted into noise as soon as Alfred stepped into the classroom.

"Hey, Alfred how ya doin' bro?"

"Alfred how 'bout ya come and play football with us after school?"

"How you doing cutie? You want to go somewhere with me later?"

As the questions, high-fives, and just general greetings continued Alfred made his way to his seat and with a huge smile and sat down. That's when he heard someone call his name again, but this time it was his best friend Tony.

Tony was a grey haired, dull red eyed, short, and springy guy. He was by no means ugly. He was just considered ,by most girls, short and he was pretty geeky.

But, that was the whole reason why Alfred liked him so much. He was practically the same as Tony with the greekness but no one else knew that. Except two people and one of the people was Tony. The second was his brother, Matthew.

Alfred felt sadness at the thought of his brother. His brother had disappeared two years ago and the bad thing was that it was his and Matthew's birthday and they were hanging out just enjoying themselves. When Alfred turned to get his twin's present he felt a strange sensation come over him and when he turned around, Matthew was gone.

Suddenly a hand touched Alfred's shoulder, taking him out of this thoughts, "Hey, Alfred! What's wrong man?"

Alfred looked up to see his Tony's concerned face. Alfred gave a big smile as his hand reached for his neck. "Nothing is wrong Tony. Just thinking."

Tony looked to Alfred's neck to see him stroking his choker. Tony's face turned grim, "Thinking about Matthew again?"

The choker had a Native pattern. It was made specifically for Mattie. It was white and with multiple different purples. Alfred couldn't tell you how many times people had told him that it didn't fit him and that he shouldn't wear it. No one knew or more likely didn't notice that Mattie disappeared. Alfred knew that the choker didn't fit him, it was made for Mattie after all.

Apparently Mattie had the same exact thoughts that Alfred did and got him a Native choker as well. Except this was blue, according to the person who ironically made both chokers, but it had the same pattern and everything. They both were in remembrance of their true mother, Aiyana.

Alfred let out a sad chuckle, "You know me too well Tony." Alfred brought a huge smile to his face once again, "But enough about me. What did ya want to say to me?"

Tony gave Alfred one more knowing look before going into a rant. "It's those fucking bitches again. Those fuckers don't know what they're missing not going out with me. Me Tony, who has the biggest cock this side of Pluto. But, nnnnnooooo. They want mister tall, blond, blue eyed, tan, and handsome. They don't know you, yet they want into your pants. It really pisses me off." Tony let an overly dramatic sigh and sat down.

"Hi Alfred. How are you doing this morning?~" a voice behind Alfred said as he felt arms wrap around his neck and something plump touched his back.

When Alfred turned his head he saw it was the biggest slut in all the school and that's saying something. For, Alfred had met many a slut ,his step-mother one of them, but none could reach this girls level. Her name was Alicia.

Besides the fact Alfred was disgusted he gave a huge smile. "Hey Alicia! What can I do for ya?"

Alicia gave a glance towards Tony before giving Alfred a ,what may have seemed to her, seductive smile. "I wanted to know if you wanted to...I don't know come play with me after school?~"

Alfred felt a disgusted shiver run through his body and felt a strong urge to push her away from him. But, Alfred being Alfred just gave a loud laugh, "Sorry Alicia, not today."

Alfred felt Alicia start to rub her boobs up against his back and once again, he felt the urge to push her away. "Oh, come on Al* what could be more important than hanging out with me?"

The urged to murder Alicia passed through Alfred's body with a violent shiver. Alicia mistaking the angry shiver for a pleasure filled one. Pushed her boobs up against his back even more.

Alfred once again answered with his happy-go-lucky voice, "Sorry, but I have to fill in for the library committee. As, they don't have anybody on duty today," Alfred gave a loud laugh as he rubbed the back of his head barely missing Alicia's plump boobs that under no circumstances would he want to touch.

Alfred felt the pressure of Alicia's boobs lessen as she moved back a bit, with a pout on her face, "Why do you have to do it? Why can't someone like Tony do it or something? Why would they make the captain of the football team do it instead?"

Alfred shook his head at the comment, " I think it was something to do with "being to loud during class, so this is your punishment." Or, something like that."

Alicia pulled back even more, "Well, if you can't be with me after school how about during lunch?"

"Sorry Alicia, but I'm eating with Tony and we both want it to be just use today, sorry." Alfred replied with a huge smile.

"Bu…" Before Alicia could continue the teacher walked through the door, "Alright class it's time to start."

As the teacher began role call, Alfred looked out the window. "If Mattie was here, the day would be so much more bearable. I wish he was still here. Or better yet I wish I could be where Mattie is." Alfred sighed as he turned back into the teacher in time to hear his name being called.

The bell rang as Alfred packed his books into this bag. "Well this was a long day."

Tony sighed, "Yeah, well if miss boobzilla didn't show up it probably may have gone faster."

Alfred smirked, "Oh...so there is a girl you wouldn't date? How surprising I thought you would take anyone."

Tony gave Alfred a disgusted look, "Come on man! I'm not THAT desperate for a girlfriend. I do have standards ya know. My cock wouldn't even be two hundred feet near that fucking pussy. Anyway let's get going man."

Alfred shook his head, "Sorry dude, even though I don't like Alicia, I wasn't lying when I said I have to fill in for the library committee."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? So, you really did get in trouble?"

"Nah dude, I didn't get in trouble. Mr. Hamrish came up and asked me yesterday if I would help out the library committee today. And me being the hero that I am I couldn't say no. So, I will not be going home with you. Sorry man."

"That fucking sucks man, but you did bring it onto yourself. Ya know that hero complex will get you into trouble one day and you'll be needing a hero of your own."

Alfred gave a loud laugh, "Yeah right, like that's gonna happen. I'm the hero and a hero doesn't need a hero themselves. Anyways, see ya tomorrow!"

Alfred waved at Tony as he exited the classroom and headed towards the library. Luckily, he didn't run into anyone especially Alicia. Who had the audacity to call him "Al". Only Mattie had the right to call him that and Alfred was the only one allowed to call Matthew, Mattie.

Being to caught up in his thoughts he had no idea that he had arrived a library, until someone bumped into him.

"Sorry dude, are you alright?"

The male student looked and him, "Yeah, I'm just fine. Now if you please excuse me I need to be heading home now."

Alfred watched as the male student left, "Why the hell was he so rude for? Hmm...whatever, it doesn't matter. All that matters is... Hmm? What's this?"

Alfred spotted what look to be a very old book on the ground. Right where the male student stood. "Oh...shoot! Hey dude, you left your book here!" But, as Alfred turned to find the student again, he soon discovered the young boy to be gone.

"Huh...that was fast. What should I do now. I can't leave, because I promised Mr. Hamrish that I would help and a hero never goes back on his word. But, what should I do with this book. I can't keep it, it doesn't belong to me."

Alfred stood there pondering for a while and came to a quick decision. "He will eventually realize it's gone and until then I'll get keep it near me."

With that, Alfred walked into the library with the book in hand, sat down behind the counter and set the book right next to him.

A few hours passed and it was almost time to go home and face the music and that boy never did show up either. Alfred looked over at the book, "I wonder what's it about."

Alfred stricken with curiosity he opened the book and began reading.

This is not a story about a man starting from the bottom. No, this is a story about a man that already had everything he ever wanted.

This man was from a very privileged life, but he gave that all away to live on the sea. He became the King of the Pirates and he loved it.

He had everything he or anyone could ever want. Until, one day he got this strange feeling that something was missing. No matter how many ships he sunk or how much gold and treasure he obtained he still had the feeling something was missing.

He searched and searched and when he finally gave up hope he heard an interesting tale.

This tale was about a young man that could read a mythical compass and could lead you to your hidden hearts desire.

Motivation filled the pirate captain's being and once again set out to search. Eventually he found the compass that was needed but the boy that was needed to read it, eluded him.

Once again the pirate captain almost gave up once more. But before he did he visited one last port and this is where he found him. He had finally found the young man he was looking for. This young man's name was…

Excited Alfred flipped to the next page, only to find it completely and utterly blank.

"What the hell? Why the fuck is the entire book, but the first page blank?"

Enraged, Alfred went to slam the book onto the table, but thought better of it after he remembered it wasn't his book to begin with. Alfred let out a huge sigh as he slumped into his chair and looked at the clock above the library door.

Alfred's eyes widened, "Its after 5:00! Shit, I have to get going or my old man will kick my ass!"

Alfred began shoving all his stuff back into his bag and just when he was about to leave he remembered the book sitting on the desk.

Alfred scratched his head,"What did do with the book? If I leave it here someone might take it. But, is taking it considered stealing if the other doesn't know about it? Hmm…"

After some internal debating, Alfred decided to take the book with the thought, "I'll just find the guy tomorrow and hand him the book." Content with his decision he made his way to the library doors at a fast pace.

As he was about to open the doors, Alfred felt a bad feeling come over him. With that bad feeling he pulled his hand away from the door, looking at it with hesitant eyes.

"I feel as though I may never see this place ever again. Why is that?" Alfred shook his head, "Come one Alfred its just your imagination. Nothing is really going to happen."

With that thought in mind, Alfred pulled the door, to the hallway, open.

"Why the fuck are the lights off?"

Alfred stuck his head out into the hallway. But, true to what he saw initially, all the lights were off, even the ones in the classrooms.

"That's strange. They shouldn't have turned the lights off until after 9:00 for that is when most clubs are over."

Once again the feeling came back and almost shook his resolve to leave the comfort of the library. Alfred once more shook his head.

"Nothing gonna happen. It's just my imagination."

With that bringing back his confidence. He stepped through the door into the dark hallway. But, as soon as his foot touched the hallways floor, he fell into the dark abyss.

"Maybe...I shouldn't write everything off."

xxxx

I once again want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and commented on my story. It was a big help. I want to thank Ivyshade for pointing out my multiple Alfred's. I hadn't noticed that before so thank you.

So a few key things

the reason Alfred change from Matthew to Mattie is because Mattie is an endearment between the two of them and the same with Al as well. So when Alicia called Alfred, Al he really wanted to kill her for no one but Matthew could call him that.

So that's all I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but it will be soon. So see ya next time!


End file.
